


Dinner Guest

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Drew finds an odd connection to someone in his support group.





	Dinner Guest

Drew had been going to therapy since that summer, off and on. Sometimes he went every week, sometimes one every few months. Initially it was a therapist, but now he preferred group sessions. Sometimes he shared how it was, not having Adam around. How occasionally he still knew what Adam would say about his life, his choices.

Today, however, he didn’t want to share, just listen.

“I’m better now. I don’t live with dad anymore, I’m taking college courses. I didn’t get to go to my first picks after- what happened.”

She was a little younger than Adam would be. There was an unnerving way what she said didn’t quite reflect in her features, she was too put together. Her skirt, sweater, that weird ponytail she had over a shoulder. It was all so… flawless.

The weird kind.

“What happened, you never talk about it.”

“Oh, um, during senior year I found one of my classmates, she’d come up to the roof after overdosing on- well, everything. I didn’t stay to find out what. I hate hospitals.”

That sounded a little too familiar, he’d heard a similar story from Imogen.

“I kinda lost it that year, everything just fell apart, I hated having to spend another year at Degrassi. I wasn’t alone like I feared I’d be, but… it wasn’t what I wanted.”

Wait, Degrassi? Drew watched her a little closer. That put her story in a whole new light. Other people started saying things to her, nice things, questions, trying to get a feel. She evaded almost all of them to only share what she wished.

Eventually other people were sharing and Drew wasn’t paying attention to them. Just- he had so much in his head right now and it was all about that girl. This wasn’t anywhere near Toronto, there should be no reason for his past to come running to him here.

When the group broke up Drew gathered up his bag and headed out.

“No I’m not wearing a bra.”

Drew jumped a little as the girl from group was standing there waiting for him, “Excuse me?”

“You were staring at me hard enough you had to be trying to figure out if i’m wearing a bra under here, I’m not.”

“That’s really not it.”

“Then what is it, you didn’t speak up, these are open to those without a doctor’s say so. Why shouldn’t I think you’re just here to find some damaged girl for a quick fu-”

“Maya Matlin.”

The other girl stopped talking and stared at him. There was a single moment, when he said the name, it looked like she might break down. Just- the color and bravado drained from her a moment and then was back, stern and staring. Furious and uncertain.

“She was my brother’s friend, a long time ago. I- when you said you went to Degrassi-”

She stared at him, anger fading into simple uncertainty. Drew couldn’t quite name what she was uncertain about. “Her story isn’t something that happens all the time. He told you.”

“No, someone else told me. Imogen.” Drew stopped for a moment, “She was in town and checked in on Maya after-”

“Dark hair, glasses, complete freak?”

“More or less.”

Her uncertainty faded after that, a subtle calm taking her features, “Your brother’s why you were in there? You had no idea what you were walking into.”

Drew looked down. And that’s when he felt the woman’s arms around him. Which… didn’t feel right, her comforting him. It didn’t feel like she knew what she was doing, she was pretending to, moving through the actions she had felt before and trying to net the same result.

Still, a hug is a hug. And he kinda needed one right now. Plus, he wasn’t really great at the whole ‘comfort’ thing either. She took out a scrap of paper and scribbled something on it, then tucked it into Drew’s front pocket for him. That might have been over the line but she’d done it before he had much chance to answer.

Her number, of course. And her name. Esme Song.

***

“I can’t believe you invited your girlfriend over for dinner,” Bianca said while reading a magazine. She had taken up the whole sofa, on her stomach, in such a way that it made all her time in the gym and at work dancing abundantly clear and for anyone with eyes to appreciate.

“She’s not- look, I just figure based on what she said she could use a home cooked meal.” Drew and Esme had kept in touch over the past few months. Regularly meeting for coffee, someone who they could trust when a day went sideways. Either just a friendly voice, or a hand to hold. Sometimes just when a day was bad, for no reason other than those days happened. It wasn’t sexual.

Okay, everything with Esme was a little sexual. She seemed to just flirt with everyone, she was effortlessly cunning, and gorgeous in her own preening prep way. He’d made it clear they weren’t going to happen, and she made it clear that was a shame because she was amazing in bed. But she didn’t get any more forward than twisting some words into a come on.

Apparently she’s been having trouble at work, and money's been tight. So Drew offered to cook for her. Also because his wife was more than a little aware of his new friendship, and wanted to size her up. Drew made enough pasta, meatballs, and homemade ice cream for six because he was nervous and kicked Bianca out of the kitchen for heckling his apron (it had pink frilly bits because Imogen gave it to him).

The doorbell rang and Drew had enough time to get rid of his silly apron and get to the door before Bianca. Bianca hadn’t moved for the door, she was just watching, and smirking. Drew sighed, opened the door, and there was Esme. Hair in a ponytail, but not a braid. She had on her aviators, eyes fully masked from view. “Hello Drew, hello Drew’s high school fuckbuddy.”

Oh great, she’s already putting up an offense. Drew was dumb, in a lot of ways. But he was pretty good at getting a gauge for what people wanted, and where they stood. Esme being this aggressive? She was scared, which isn’t a surprise. Meeting new people, ones she couldn’t just write off, was scary. Drew made it clear he and Bianca were a package deal after all.

“You must be Esme, charming,” Bianca had gotten off the couch, smoothed out her dress (which was flattering in the way it was pretty much skintight), and walked over. Drew could tell both of them were sizing each other up. He wasn’t quite sure what the right thing to say was, and interrupting this felt excessively dangerous.

Sadly the two were in a holding pattern, both waiting for the other to flinch. Esme’s unease making Bianca more aware, and on guard. Drew sighed, he thought only boys measured those. “Can I take your coat, maybe get you a drink?”

“Lemonade? With as much Vodka you can?” Esme shucked her coat into Drew’s arms as if he was the hired help.

That caused Bianca to crack a smile. For a moment, it was gone in an instant.

“Right… go sit down, I’ll be back with drinks for everyone.”

***

“So what did I miss?” Drew was pretty sure something had gone wrong from Esme’s posture, she looked less comfortable than she was at the door.

“Your wife was trying to ask me about people she knew from Degrassi. She didn’t seem to get how all of them hated me.” Esme took her drink and sipped, “You didn’t add any vodka.”

“It seemed like a bad idea.” Drew glanced over to Bianca.

“I asked her about Tiny and Grace. Forgot Tiny learned a few too many things from his brother.” She took her fruit cocktail and sipped. “Really?”

“I didn’t put vodka in her lemonade, I’m not putting any whiskey in your drink either.”

“Spoilsport.”

Drew sipped his root beer, “We’re all staying sober.” He wasn’t sure this was a great idea, but he feared it a little less.

“If you knew Tiny, why was he such a fucking prude. Literally the only thing I did for him to hate me was have sex with Zig.” Esme relaxed a little, Drew couldn’t name why, but she leaned to the side in the arm char, resting her weight on her elbow.

“Tiny? No, his issue is protectiveness. Before his brother went away he was always watching out for everyone. I can only imagine he got worse after.” Bianca spared a glance for Drew, Drew didn’t flinch at the casual mention of Vince. Anymore. But it was still a subject he didn’t much care for. “He and his little hacker friend were pretty much inseparable.”

“Oh yeah, the dying girl. I guess she got her new lungs eventually.” Esme waited a few moments, “Grace was dying of something, I didn’t really care. Especially since she seemed to be around just to hate me too.”

“You weren’t well.” Drew knew enough about Esme to guess what happened.

“Neither was she, but they couldn’t wait to care about her. Send her cards, spend time making sure she was okay!” Esme stopped, took a breath, and that angry child vanished back into that calm disinterested facade again. “There was one person at Degrassi who really seemed to care about me. I didn’t need the others.”

Bianca set down her drink as she got up and moved over to Esme’s chair. She crouched down so they were on eye level with each other. Drew tensed a little, he wasn’t entirely sure where his wife was going, but he had a feeling it might not end well. Esme was- Esme wasn’t really in the right place for surprises.

“Mine was Drew. Everyone else saw a slutty drug dealer with no future. Someone without any future or reason to exist.” Bianca, “People, especially in high school, suck every bit of ass.”

And Esme laughed, it was a dark little noise, but also surprisingly nice. It meant the chances Drew would have to prevent a murder went way down.

“Frankie. She- she didn’t run away after I broke down, and just kinda stayed with me. And there may have been a pity lay after I got back to school.”

Drew marveled at his wife’s abilities, she got Esme to open up. Drew had to spend a lot of work to get a detail like that, and in his case it was a flirtation. Esme embellished, with a place, and a setting, and descriptions of bikinis that Drew was desperately suppressing. Cause he knew Frankie, and his mental image of her was still kinda looked twelve.

“Now I’m not sure which of you I want to flirt with,” Esme smiled, that predatory cold look she had when she was playing for the audience.

“Down girl, let’s have dinner first, give you time to think it over.” Bianca glanced over to Drew as she headed for the dining room. Bianca was smiling, he had no idea what to do with that. Either she was playing along, or she was serious, or Drew was a dead man. He wasn’t sure any of them were bad odds.

He went to hide in the kitchen getting the food to bring over. That felt safe for the moment.

***

Dinner was uneventful, compared to the rest of the evening. Wine was pulled out for the meal. Which he wasn’t sure of, but Bianca made the call and he wasn’t arguing. Once they’d stopped posturing the two started talking about dance and honestly Drew was thrilled. He had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed to be having fun.

Esme ate enough for two, and he figured she’d take home the leftovers. She ate like she hasn’t eaten enough, at least. The way Dallas ate after practice, way back when. And she was smiling, and laughing at some story Bianca told. Of course she drank too. But, they were all having something to drink.

“Okay, I think I should head home.”

“Hold up,” Bianca said, snatching Esme’s keys away. “You’re not driving home like that, you can have the sofa.”

“No, I’m fine, I’ve driven home way worse than this.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Bianca said. “You can stay here.”

“What if I sleep naked, and sleepwalk?”

“Then tonight will be very eventful.” Bianca crossed her arms, tucking Esme’s keys away.

Esme still seemed to be in some way- off. Drew couldn’t name it, of course he was drunk. He was sure there were some major cities he couldn’t name right now. Something about being asked to stay didn’t sit with her. “Yeah, Esme, it’s fine. If you want I’ll take the sofa and you can sleep naked with Bianca.”

A sober Drew would not have said that, but he wasn’t sober. And honestly the words just sorta happened and he’ll remember to regret them later.

“I’ll sleep out here, in a shirt if you have one,” Esme’s pretenses, seriously how was she so good at things right now, fell away to the truth. “I don’t know what to say.”

Bianca hugged her, it broke a little of the guard on Esme’s disposition. “You say ‘good night’ or ask us not to have sex.”

Esme smiled in Bianca’s arms, “If you two have sex, can I watch?”

Bianca rolled her eyes, he couldn’t see her face but Drew could just tell. He was drunk, that didn’t mean he didn’t know his wife. “Good night, Esme.”

***

Drew had found a shirt for Esme to sleep in, and some sheets and blankets. Then all of them shuffled off to bed. Drew, for his part, was relaxed now that the whole- threat this would blow up had passed. And was ready to deal with things in the morning.

“I’m glad you helped her.”

“Mmm?” Drew wasn’t fully aware, he’d almost gotten to sleep, “What’s up?”

“Esme. You’re a good man. Please don’t make a habit of this though.”

“I just- it seemed wrong to walk away, I don’t really want to make a thing of this.” Drew rolled over, brain drifting again, “Promise.”

“Is she always that- aggressive.”

“No… she kinda toned it back after drinks.”

He could hear Bianca’s smile, “Of course. Silly me. Goodnight idiot.”

“Love you too…”

***

Drew was happily asleep as Bianca got up to use the bathroom, she loved him but boy he was a lightweight at drinks. It wasn’t all his fault, but it was amusing that he’d be out until she kicked him out of bed in the morning. The end of days wouldn’t wake him.

The same couldn’t be said for their houseguest. Esme was sitting upright, in the corner of the living room, staring off into the distance. Bianca stepped quietly and sat down next to her. It took Esme a few moments to notice her.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Why are you on the floor?”

“I- just,” Esme stopped, like she wasn’t sure how to answer the question. That the reason wasn’t one she could say.

“Your desire to get home? You don’t like sleeping strange places?”

Esme nodded.

“Would it help if you joined us in bed?”

Esme turned to look at Bianca, studying.

“Drew’s out cold, so you’re not getting a threesome if that’s your worry. Just to not be alone.”

There was this confusion in Esme’s eyes, the light was dark but Bianca could still see it, she saw it before. It was this disconnect to the idea of kindness. She simply couldn’t understand it. “It’s okay, I promise if my intentions weren’t pure I’d be wearing less and not heading to the bathroom once I’m sure you’re okay.”

Esme smiled again. “I should probably put on panties then?”

Bianca nodded, “Yes. I wasn’t really expecting to see that while you were sitting on the floor. Lemme hit the bathroom, okay?”

Esme nodded. Bianca got up and did what she came out here for, once she was done she found Esme not in the living room. And when she returned to the bed Esme was laying in the space between her side and Drew’s side, on top of the covers, like a barrier to keep them apart. Esme’s eyes were open, waiting, unsure.

Bianca rolled her eyes and wandered to the bed, climbing in next to Esme, “You can get under the covers, if you’re worried Drew will get handsy in his sleep you can sleep on the other side of me.”

“I- I think I want to be in the middle.”

“Suit yourself, then both of us might get handsy in our sleep.” Bianca helped Esme get under the covers. “But you wanted that.”

“Not in the way you’re implying.”

“You wanna snuggle?”

Esme was quiet for a long second, before she scooted up next to Bianca, letting the older woman wrap her arms around her. Esme seemed to calm again. And in almost no time Esme’s breathing slowed, and her eyes closed. Bianca took a little longer to sleep.

Amusing herself with Drew’s response to this when he woke up. If he woke up before they got out of bed. The lightweight.

**Author's Note:**

> So... someone asked me to write this because it has Bianca in it.
> 
> Okay and it was on a list of suggestions I wanted to write.
> 
> It took me an extra week or so cause I got stuck, this is my best effort and I'm pretty okay with it.


End file.
